The Ramblings of a Self Proclaimed New York Snob
by eligoldsworthy'sgirl27
Summary: Aria Mendez has moved to Beacon Hills to get away from the pain of losing a loved one. Aria, a shy artist who is a self- proclaimed 'New York snob', runs into the mysteries surrounding Beacon Hills. But what happens when love decides to intervene?
1. New Beginnings

**NEW STORY! YAY :D **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I only own my O.C.s**

"Sixteen years old and never been kissed". Those words swam in my head as I looked at the text on my cell phone. It was from one of my best friends, Rylee claiming that she had received her first kiss moments before at our school's homecoming game. Sadly, I was still a lip virgin. In a brand new place. My father had just uprooted my sister and I from New York City all the way to Beacon Hills in California. I was dreading having to start a new school in the middle of the semester. (Can you sense my excitement? I mean, it's practically palpable.) Don't take me the wrong way though, I was happy for Ry. I wished I could be there with my old friends, instead of being alone, in California, on a Saturday evening. I sat down at my easel, waiting until the moon hit the exact spot so I could begin painting. As the moon rose, I dropped my brush into the paint and began to let loose my frustrations. My door creaked open and the blue-grey eyes of my sister Noah peered around the corner.

"Georgia, I need help getting Skittles' food down. We also need to feed Lennon and Keith since Dad's out walking EJ," My little sister flopped down on my carpet after her speech, ever the little actress. I groaned silently, mostly because she called me Georgia. Georgia, the nickname my father christened me when I was 12. Georgia, after Georgia O' Keeffe.

"OK, let me finish this spot," I said, concentrating on making sure my mother's eyes were exactly proportional.

"What is it?" Noah asked. I smiled sadly.

"Mom."

Noah peered over my shoulder.

"It looks exactly like her!" Noah cried.

"I tried," I shrugged sadly.

"I miss her," Noah whispered.

"I know sweetie," I muttered, trying to hold back my tears as I finished wiping off my brush.

"Now let's go feed the troops!" I smiled sadly after a moment, taking her hand in mine.

We lost my mom four months ago. She was a veterinary technician at this superb clinic. My mom could never let a stray animal live on the street. She also could not fathom how parents could leave their children alone, to fend for themselves. After my parents got married, they decided to adopt because they could not have children naturally. Noah and I were in a foster family at the ages of 3 and 8, respectively. Noah was a quiet toddler who never bonded with anyone, child or adult. Until I came. Though we were not sisters by blood, we were sisters in all other ways possible. I even remember telling our parents that if they adopted me, they would have to take Noah too.

Victor and Juliana Mendez officially adopted us 2 years after. They are our parents. No one else will ever be, no matter what our birth certificates say. My mom was only 42 when she died from a malignant brain tumor found too late. She was different when she had it. She couldn't control her body. Sometimes she hurt herself. She had no way of telling us if she was in pain. It was heartbreaking and we couldn't do anything about it. After Mom died, Dad couldn't take living in New York. It was Mom's town and everything we saw when we stepped outside reminded us of her. Dad moved us out here to get away from the memories. When Noah and I found out, it wasn't a nice fight. We called Dad a coward more than once and things got broken.

Dad says Beacon Hills is our new beginning but Noah and I are upset.

I grabbed the bag of rabbit food and some carrots for our flop- eared bunny Skittles, as Noah fed our ferret Lennon. Our cat Keith, weaved in and out of my legs and purred. I picked up the Bengal that once was a stray and petted his tan fur. He purred and I smiled.

"Food for Lennon and food for Keith!" Noah sang.

"Skittles, don't worry- we didn't forget you!" I proclaimed, handing the food to Noah to give to our rabbit. I opened some cat food and put it in the food bowl I made in art class. Keith purred appreciatively and began to eat. I sat down at the table with Noah next to me as we watched our pets chow down. The door to our new house creaked open as dad and our pit bull mix, EJ bounded into the house. EJ jumped up and began licking me, his tail wagging furiously.

"Hey buddy, I missed you too!" I laughed. Noah and I stood up and hugged Dad simultaneously.

"No plans tonight Aria?" my dad teased. I rolled my eyes.

"What a humorous joke father dearest," I grumbled and he smiled.

'Who's ready for school?" Dad then asked us. I groaned and Noah sighed, shaking her head.

"Did you feed EJ?" I questioned my forgetful father. Dad shook his head so I began piling food into the bowl.

"Here EJ," I set the bowl down by his paws and he began to gulp it down.

"Bedtime for Noah! It's 9:00!" my dad proclaimed. Noah nodded, "OK Daddy," and clambered upstairs silently.

...

After an uneventful Sunday, I was pulling on my cliché 'I Heart NYC' t-shirt with my Beatles pajama pants and getting ready to read to Noah. Though she is 11, this is a ritual that hasn't changed for us. She handed me her book and got comfortable with her stuffed llama Jorge and her cat Jade. I cleared my throat and began reading the third _Harry Potter _book. (In a British accent, no less). "Aria?" Noah interrupted just as Harry was about to climb onto the Knight Bus.

"Yeah?' I asked her.

"I'm scared for school. What if they make fun of me and my accent?"

I paused. "Noah Nose, (you will be hearing a lot of weird nicknames our family has given each other!) in California all they care about is tanning, surfing and celebrity stalking. I bet they will not make fun of you. Besides, we don't have a New York accent anyway," I pointed out, which was true. Noah smiled.

"Can you braid my hair?" She asked then. I nodded, took a brush and began combing her hair out

"Shall we do normal braids, French braids or fish tail style tonight, Scooby?" I said.

"French braids please!" Noah smiled. I complied, combing her blond hair and twisting it until she had two French braids hanging past her ears.

"Time for sleep," I said when I was done, "Dad will come kiss you too," I hugged her then placed a kiss on top of her head. I turned on her CD, (this week's choice, a CD by _The Rolling Stones_) and shut her door halfway, the way she likes it.

I sat down at my bench and swirled the paint, mixing it until it grew to a subtle red, the color of mom's hair. It was funny; I was always jealous of her fiery, straight hair whereas she was envious of my black and curly locks. I once told her we should just trade heads for a day, just to see how each other felt. That made her seemed I could always make her laugh. I stroked my brush onto the paper, wondering what junior year at this new school would bring.

**Well, do I have something? Let me know please! :D READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Awkward Times

**Hey Reader buddies! How are you all? Did you eat a lot of turkey?**** (I forgot to ask this in chapter one)**

**So I was watching _Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging_ today (based on the books) and the guy who played Robbie was positively gorgeous! That's my thought of the day.. :D**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I only own my O.C.s**

**Chapter Two**

I opened my eyes to the sounds of _The Beatles _blaring through the house_. _My dad and Noah were at my door, belting out the lyrics to "Hey Jude." I couldn't help but smile at their craziness.

"TIME TO GET UP!" Noah sang, bouncing on my bed. I pushed her off lightly before I hugged my dad.

"Get out so I can get dressed now!"

They complied, giving me my room back. I went to my new, larger closet and pulled out my favorite off- the- shoulder _Rolling Stones_ shirt and pulled on my best skinny jeans. I found my paint splattered Converse and zipped them up over my shins. Walking into my own bathroom, I straightened my bangs that were streaked purple. I combed my curls, making sure they didn't look too ridiculous. Satisfied, I began running black eyeliner around my eyes.

After finishing my fight with the eyeliner, I ran my fingers over the old scars that lined my forearms and looked in the mirror sadly. It was wrong, I knew but it was my way of venting after my mom got sick. Sometimes, art could get you only so far out of the dark. I turned off the light then, both excited and nervous to start a new school.

I clambered downstairs to the smell of bacon and Dad's french toast.

"Why do you make this? I swear I gain three pounds just breathing in the air!" I grumbled.

"YOU? It seems like you out of all people are physically incapable to gain weight. Just like your ability to bench press five pounds!" Noah teased. I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

"Yeah, good morning to you too!" I said, taking some food and beginning to chow down.

"School in California dude!" Noah laughed.

"That's sort of a California stereotype, besides I am a _dudette,_" I pointed out as I put my and Noah's plates in the sink. Noah stuck her tongue out at me.

"Girls, it's getting late. Aria, you know how to get to school so get on it!" Dad said. I grabbed my backpack, bagged lunch, (I wasn't going to subject my stomach to Beacon Hills High School's hot lunch) and my keys.

"Bye Dad!" Noah and I chorused as we hugged him and left the house.

I started the engine to my baby, a used Chevy Camero. And yes, it is red.

I pulled up to the local elementary school where Noah would be starting sixth grade.

"Here's your stop Snoopy!" I ruffled her hair a bit. She groaned.

"Ariaaa, it took me _forever _to get it like this! You ruined it!" Noah whined as she frantically combed out her hair. She hugged me quickly then jumped out of the car. I waved to her and drove out of the drop off.

I managed to find a parking spot in the high school lot that wasn't twenty miles away. At my school in New York, I was always trekking from the street to my school. And with my small legs, it took some time.

Finding the office, I walked inside to the front desk. I walked up to the receptionist's office and stood there until the bored looking woman, whose nameplate read Peggy, saw me.

"Hello may I help you?" she asked in a monotone.

"I'm new, my name is Aria Mendez," I said, equally as bored.

"Here's your locker number and combination. Your class schedule is on that sheet too," Peggy yawned.

Unsmiling, I grabbed my sheets and walked away. I slid through the halls, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Finding my locker, I began attempting to get my combination lock to snap open. I groaned in frustration and yanked on it four times. It groaned open and my locker sprang alive, hitting my forehead. "Of course, a normal sized person would have gotten slammed in the stomach. A mini girl like me gets a joyous bruise on my forehead," I grumbled angrily. I hung up my handy mirror on the locker door and ruefully noticed the lovely mark, slowly forming on my forehead. Swearing, I grabbed my first period folder and walked away.

I entered my first class, Chemsitry, tentatively. The door squeaked, just my luck, and everyone turned to stare. I walked inside, my head held high. "Hello, and who might you be?" The teacher, Mr. Harris, asked me. "Aria Mendez, I'm new," I muttered. "Well I should say you are!" Mr. Harris glared at me. I looked at him, unsure if I was getting scolded or not.

"Now, Ms. Mendez, here is your regulation textbook." Mr. Harris handed me a huge textbook that probably outweighed me by ten pounds.

"You can sit right there, next to Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris said.

I followed the teacher's finger to a seat next to a boy chewing on his pen cap and not paying the slightest bit of attention. I stumbled through the sea of kids and landed at my seat. The kid, Stanley or whatever, looked at me, his eyes glazed over.

"Hi," I mumbled to him as I slid in my seat and pulled out a pencil.

"Hey, I'm Stiles. Are you new?" the guy asked.

I rolled my eyes, I guess it was time for another round of the obvious question game. "No shit Sherlock. Aria Mendez, formerly of New York City," I held out my hand.

Stiles looked at me for a moment before grabbing my hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "Welcome to Beacon Hills Aria Mendez!"

"If Mr. Stalinski and Ms. Mendez wouldn't mind paying attention we can get this lecture over with!" Mr. Harris said pointedly.

"What?" Stiles said, looking confused.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Mr. Harris barked and Stiles jumped. I snickered behind my hand, call me a New York snob but this Stiles kid was awkward.

"Midterms. The dreaded word that scares every high school student into a puddle of failing goo. This semester you will be responsible for a presentation on any person who was an asset to the wonderful subject of chemistry. The presentation is 25% of your final exam so I suggest you do not wait until the last minute to start it. Your partners are those seated next to you. Presentations will be December 22, then after spring break, January 4-7. " Mr. Harris finished his speech and the class looked concerned.

Stiles looked at me.

"Hey partner!" He grinned.

I smiled slightly in spite of the whole situation, I was terrible at science and math, let alone public speaking.

"So, who's our person going to be?" Stiles said, nervously looking at me.

I shrugged. "You got me. Maybe you should ask Harris for a different partner. Math and science aren't my strong suits."

"Mine either!" Stiles laughed and I groaned.

"Prepare for failure," I said and Stiles grinned at me. The bell screamed overhead and Stiles jumped off his seat and turned to me, grinning.

"See you Aria Mendez!" He laughed and hurried out of the room..but not before tripping on his untied shoelace.

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't Ryan Gosling or Orlando Bloom, but he was certainly _something._

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Stiles P.O.V next time my lovelies :)**


	3. A Questionable Proposal

**Hey my generous readers! How is life with everyone?**

**As promised..**

**Chapter Three**

**Stiles P.O.V**

Have you ever taken a really good look at the back of a person's head? I mean, Danny's was interesting to say the least. He had three moles on the back of his neck and if you connected them they would make an isoceles triangle- or scalene, I don't remember which is which.

I was studying the fantastic world of Danny's head (and not Chemistry, mind you), when the door opened and a breeze came in. I looked up from Danny's head and saw.. nothing. I mean, I heard voices, (and not the ones in your head telling you to burn things down. I used to get voices in my head that would never stop spewing random facts about nothing but then I... FOCUS STILES!) and Mr. Harris was talking to someone and they were answering but I _couldn't see anyone! _I then decided that Mr. Harris was a medium and our classroom had a new resident ghost.

The chair next to me screeched against the floor as it was pulled back from the table. I turned and faced, not a ghost, but a REAL HUMAN FEMALE! She was tiny, to say the least. She had a bored expression on her face, like she was too good to be here. I guess we all thought that at some point however. She looked at me, saying hi. She was quiet, maybe even shy? I introduced myself and grinned. She was pretty to say the most. Her curls were dark and framed her face in a way that I was not aware curls could do. She had wide, almost innocent-looking dark brown eyes, adding to her younger apperance. I asked her where she was from and she rolled her eyes.

I gulped, unsure what I did. I found out she was from New York City. _Beacon Hills is nothing compared to that_ _city,_ I noted when she told me. I was too busy daydreaming about taking her on a tour of the town in my jeep (and maybe some kissing afterward), to be paying attention to Mr. Harris, (but then, who does pay attention to him anyway?) who then decided to scream at me. I jumped to attention, nearly falling out of my seat.

_Midterms, GROSS! Why do we even need tests? Isn't going to class and attempting the homework punishment enough? I mean.. wait partners? The person sitting next to.. _My brain trailed off as I found Aria in the corner of my eye. Her hair was covering her face and she was paying rapt attention to Mr. Harris. Suddenly I couldn't wait to get started.

I started making comments about the project after Mr. Harris was done talking and she decided we would both probably fail. I didn't really care, I mean, I had about a month to work on a project with this intriguing and very pretty girl.

The bell rang and I said goodbye, but not before tripping over my shoelace. Blushing horribly, since I'm sure Aria saw, I quickly tied it. I began searching for Scott. I found him talking to his girlfriend, the insanely pretty Allison. (She's way out of his league, but you didn't hear it from me..) I pulled Scott away and turned to him, freaking out.

"Dude, did you take too much Adderall or something?" Scott asked.

I shook my head. "There's a new girl in my Chemistry class. She's super short, from New York City, and is insanely hot!" I told him about Aria and Chemistry that day.

Scott looked amused. "Why don't you ask her out? I mean, you sorta got game.."

"Yeah, I'm weighing out the options; Lydia, or Aria?" I asked.

"Well first, Lydia doesn't know you exist, and Aria has no choice but to do a huge project with you. Second, you like short girls, it makes you feel more manly. (I glared at him) You actually said that dude! Anyway, third, maybe she can make you feel more cultured, I mean Beacon Hills isn't exactly Trump Towers. Also, you need to get over Lydia already and maybe a new girl can change that! We all know how a new girl changed my life," Scott finished, daydreaming about Allison again.

I rolled my eyes. "EARTH TO SCOTT MCCALL! Allison is your girlfriend, we all know! Maybe you should blog about it or something to get it all out of your system."

Scott punched me. "That freaking hurt! You and your werewolf powers," I muttered at him. Scott just laughed. The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Damn, late again!" Scott grumbled. "It's Economics, let's just calm down!" I pointed out. We headed in the direction of the economics room, taught by crazy Coach Finstock.

We both entered the room, got a fierce glare in our direction from Coach and sat down. My eyes scanned the room and landed on the seat to the right of me. _Aria_. I inhaled sharply then blushed when she saw me. She smiled slightly at me so I knew she remembered who I was. (Score one for Stiles..)

After Coach Finstock started the movie on breeding sheep or whatever the hell we were now learning, I scooted my desk over by Aria's.

"Hey!" I whispered. "Hi. Could you move over? I can't breathe," Aria said, looking at me with distaste. Crushed, I moved my desk over by about two millimeters. I guess getting her to fall for me would be harder than I thought.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You are insufferable!"

I grinned. "I hope that is code for 'Stiles you are an amazing catch and'.." I trailed off, suddenly very nervous.

Aria raised her eyebrows. "And what?"

"N-nothing," I stammered. (_Freaking smooth Stiles!) _

"No, you were about to say something Stiles," Aria pointed out. My heart pounded when she said my name.

"Yes, um who should we research for our chemistry project?" I managed to blurt out awkwardly.

Aria rolled her eyes again, (_must be a New York thing, _I thought) and looked at me.

"You were trying to ask me out," she said, matter-of-factly. My eyes flew open and my jaw dropped. _Was I that easy to read? _

"H-how? No I wasn't.." I scoffed.

"Yes you were. I'm from New York, I know these things. By the way, I enjoy curly fries, superhero movies and quite possibly video games," Aria smiled, winking at me.

I gaped even more so. _Was this seriously happening to ME?_

"But if you want a real date, you have to work for it," Aria said, losing her cute flirty eyes and glaring at me.

"H-how?" I stammered again.

Aria shrugged. "I don't know, scream it in the cafeteria, write it in chalk on the sidewalk, spray paint it onto a wall. Just something to show I'm not just going to be your California regulation fuck buddy."

I licked my lips. "OK.. Not sure how to do that?" I said. She raised her eyebrows at me just as the bell rang. She walked out of the room, barely noticeable against the sea of taller heads and muscular jocks.

Scott came up to me. "Was that her? The short girl?" He asked.

I glared at him. "She's not short, just.. vertically challanged and _pretty. _Not to mention confusing.." I muttered.

Scott looked at me. "What happened dude?"

"She wants me to prove that I want to go out with her for her, at least I think that's what she meant," I sighed.

Scott looked confused. "Dude, you just met her! Try getting to know her first, mybe that was her point with the whole 'prove it thing', I don't know," he said. "Just try it and see what happens."

I nodded. "That sounds like a pretty legit idea dude! Now, can we go get lunch? I'm starving."

Scott laughed and we walked out of the classroom, to the cafeteria.

**I don't know.. I didn't like this one.. Did I do Stiles OK? Did he make sense?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Murderous Thoughts with Plastic Forks

**God I love Harry Potter weekends.. And _The Notebook, _I cry every time I see the ending. **

**So I feel happy that so many people have been enjoying my story! I'm hugging everyone mentally who has reviewed or added my story to their alerts and/or favorites :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my O.C.s**

**Chapter Four **

Lunch is strange at a new school. No one cares to talk to you and you don't care to go over and introduce yourself. Whatever, I found an empty table. That is, until Stiles came along.

"Hey Aria Mendez!"

I looked up to see Stiles, who I'm sure was stalking me, with a huge tray filled with the school version of curly fries and a cheeseburger. Behind him was an incredibly tall girl with dark, gorgeous hair I would kill for. She was standing next to this red- haired girl who looked like I was something on the bottom of her knockoff Steve Madden shoe. Two guys; a huge blond one and a shorter, smaller one with buzzed hair like Stiles were standing behind the girls.

I sighed, "How's it going Stiles? I mean in the 11 minutes we were apart, God forbid you forgot what I looked like!"

Stiles looked confused, but then plopped his tray down across from me.

"Guys, sit here for today, since our table got jacked by freshmen!" Stiles said, motioning for his friends to come over.

Suddenly, I had a tall girl on my right and a buff blond kid on my left. Knowing it was seconds before I was going to scream at the lot of them, Stiles included, I pulled out my lunch.

"Aria, this is Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore and Danny.. Something-or-Other" Stiles finished awkwardly.

Danny glared at Stiles. "I have known you since the sixth grade and you don't know my last name?"

Stiles shrugged helplessly and I rolled my eyes.

"Please tell me why I put up with this spaz?" The kid, Jackson asked the girl with the stick up her butt (Lydia?).

She scoffed, "Because Allison's dating his best friend and_ one _of the best players on the lacrosse team!" Jackson glowered before turning to me.

"Where are you from new girl?" he asked. "New York City," I muttered, trying not to stab him with my plastic fork.

"Are you too good to eat school lunch or something?" Lydia piped up, looking down her nose at me. I gave her my death stare and she recoiled.

I was beginning to feel a migraine coming on. I needed to go home, of course this was the day I forgot my asprin.

Thankfully, Stiles saved the day. "Hey Aria, can you come with me for a second? I need help with something."

I jumped up from the table and grabbed my backpack. I ran after the boy who just saved my butt and seriously thought about kissing him.

"What's the problem Stiles?" I asked him.

"Nothing, you looked like you wanted to kill someone so I thought I better take you away from the situation!" Stiles said, clearly proud of his accomplishments.

"You sound like my therapist," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"You know, rolling your eyes too much could cause them to stay like that forever!" Stiles pointed out.

Just to annoy him, I rolled my eyes very slowly and obnoxiously. He grinned at me.

"I like you," Stiles stated.

"Yes, sounds fantastic!" I mumbled, not really paying attention. "So what's with Lydia? Does she always look like she has crap under her nose?"

"She's the most popular girl in school. She's a closet brainiac and is dating Jackson, star of the lacrosse team. Plus, I have liked her since the 3rd grade," Stiles said.

Somehow, I felt a twinge of sadness and jealously when he said that, but I quickly pushed it aside. I didn't need love, especially in Beacon Hills!

Stiles ran his hand through his 'hair' and looked at me. For some reason, I melted when I saw his eyes were the color of caramel.

"Why don't you come over tonight after school and we can discuss our project," I groaned at my stupid emotional hypothalmus.

Stiles' eyes lit up. "Cool! I'll skip lacrosse practice and come over! Where do you live?"

"Wait, you are on the lacrosse team?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes- well I sit on the bench mostly," Stiles mumbled, embarassed.

"That' s ok, every good team needs a fantastic benchwarmer!" I patted his arm (since I couldn't reach his shoulder). He grinned at me.

"What's your address?" Stiles wondered.

"Its 124 Rose Creek. By the Walgreens," I said.

"I know where that is, just meet me by the office and I'll take you home Aria Mendez!" Stiles said happily. I rolled my eyes, he acted like he was five sometimes. But then again, I did too.

...

After a terrible gym class where I got injured by dodgeballs, I headed to my locker to get my things. I opened the door and groaned as I saw a problem. My Chemsitry book was above my head, on the top shelf. Somehow I was able to put it up there after class but could not get it down. I jumped up, trying to grab the evil book. After tripping over my feet, I kicked myself mentally for being dumb.

A flannel- clad arm then reached up and grabbed the book. I spun around, coming face to stomach with Stiles.

"This yours?" He grinned.

"Thanks for that. By the way, you can't drive me home, I have a car. " I said, taking the book. Stiles looked crestfallen. "You can still come over though. I just need to pick up my sister from school first."

"Sounds good Aria Mendez!" Stiles grinned again.

We headed out to the parking lot and I noted his Jeep.

"Nice ride," I said.

"_Your_ car rocks!" Stiles moaned.

I smiled. "Just follow me and we will get to La Casa de Mendez in no time!"

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D Sorry this was late... :D**


	5. I May Kill You Today

**Hello everyone.. I am so ready for my holiday break.. I hate school :P **

**So on that note..**

**Chapter Five**

Let me tell you, it is pretty unnerving to have a huge blue Jeep follow you home from school. I felt like I was in a documentary called _Jeeps: The Stalker Vehicle for the Adventurous Type of Teen. _Plus, I kept thinking it was going to tip over on the curves and get destroyed.

I drove into Noah's school and she ran up to me. She pulled open the door and grinned, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling madly.

"I had a fantastic day! We didn't even do a pointless science lesson, it was interesting! And we are reading _Little House on the Prairie _and learning colors in Spanish!" Noah grinned.

"That's fantastic Snoopy! I'm really happy for you!" I hugged her.

"By the way," Noah said as she buckled her seat belt, "Who's in the stalker Jeep?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's Stiles. He's doing a Chemistry project with me. I invited him over, after a minor lapse of judgement."

Noah nodded wisely. "He helped you get something off the top shelf of your locker didn't he?"

"Wha? No.. Maybe.. Well, technically.." I muttered. Noah smiled triumphantly. I hit her in the arm just as I pulled in the garage.

I climbed out as Noah was already talking Stiles' ear off.

"Come on Noah, leave the kid alone." I said grinning at her. I opened the door and..

**Stiles P.O.V**

Insanity. Literal insanity. As soon as Aria and her little sister opened the door, a huge dog came bounding out. I also noticed a cat and a rabbit. There was also this weird rodent thing?

Aria picked up the rabbit and I swear the rabbit _smiled_? What the hell?

"This is Skittles. And the dog is EJ," Aria said to me.

"The ferret's (which I assumed was the rat thing) name is Lennon and the cat is Keith. We enjoy old rock music here," Noah smiled, mostly to the cat in her arms.

I nodded weakly, trying not to freak out. It's, well, I like animals, I just hate when there is so many of them in one area. GAHH! It scares me to no end.

Aria noticed my expression. "I'm not putting them away in their cages just becuase you're a scaredy-cat. Besides, they really are friendly."

I nodded, not quite believing her, and stepped inside the house.

"NOAH, GO SKYPE WITH ABBY! SHE CALLED YESTERDAY TO TELL YOU SHE WOULD RING YOU AFTER SCHOOL!" Aria suddenly yelled. A confirming 'YAY' told us that Noah got the message. The ringing in my ear told me I was now deaf. Whatever, she was pretty, even if she had the power to deafen one's ears.

Aria looked at me apologetically. "We'll have to work in my room, if Noah's using the main computer."

I grinned. "That sounds utterly perfect Aria Mendez!"

**Aria P.O.V**

I carried Skittles up the stairs, with Stiles trailing behind. I pushed open my bedroom door and heard Stiles gasp. I tried to look at my room as though I wasn't me and I was seeing it for the first time. My room was.. weird and artsy. Three walls were white and one was black. I had splattered paint (on purpose) on all the walls, neon colors on the black wall and more subtle (but still fun) shades on the white walls.

I had hung posters of the Metropolis Museum of Art_, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, _Central Park's_ Alice In Wonderland _statue_, _The Sears Tower_, _My_ Phantom of the Opera _poster I got signed by the Phantom himself_, _portraits of London, Italy and Greece, and Tim Burton posters. There was also my absolute favorite part of my room...

Above my bed was a huge Harry Potter collage that I had made myself. It covered nearly the whole ceiling and it took forever to make. Since it was framed however, it was easily transportable. On the collage, I had gotten some of the cast to sign a few pieces of paper during a Meet-and-Greet. I was an avid Potter fangirl, and nothing got in my way.

There was also a huge mirror that lay on one of my white walls.

Stiles whistled. "Wow I'm impressed Aria Mendez! Epic roomage going on here!"

_What the hell does roomage mean? _I wondered to myself as I smiled at him.

"Big Potter fan I see," Stiles noted.

I nodded, "I saw the midnight showing of all the movies except for the first three. Plus, I went to a Meet-and-Greet and some conventions."

"What if I told you I hated Harry Potter?"

"I would have to kill you and you might go to hell," I said. Stiles raised his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Just sit there, you can start researching our topic. I'm starving so I'm going to get us some snacks."

"Sounds good Aria Mendez!" Stiles called after me.

I went out to the kitchen and just as I was pulling strawberries out of the fridge, I heard it.

"Shit. NOAH!" I shouted.

"Yes Aria?" Noah said, running into the room.

"I hear the Hallelujah chorus. Get dad on the phone, and maybe call 911, in case I get hurt again," I said, knowing I only had a few seconds.

"Oh God! Get to the couch Aria! Hold on, I got dad. Hey dad? Yes, she is. No, not yet. Maybe, I'll see," Noah hung up just as I reached the couch.

And I couldn't remember much after that.

**Stiles P.O.V**

After Aria left, I snooped. I wanted to know what this girl wanted in life, what she loved. I found a huge bookshelf that was ninja-hiding behind the door. She had more Converse than I thought existed. Her playlist was huge, filled with oldies groups and bands I've never heard of. What was Slow Kids at Play? Weird name if you ask me.

I opened her closet and found a canvas with huge bag labeled _Aria's Art Supplies: You Touch, You Die. No Questions Asked. _Inside was a bunch of oil paints, some markers and colored pencils, paintbrushes, chalk, charcol pencils, pastels, poster paint, glue, old magazines, scissors, weird clay stuff, watercolor paint, a Scooby Doo coloring book, markers and a crapload of Sharpies.

I whistled as I noted it all. I then noticed a canvas leaning against the closet wall. I pulled it out, intrigued. It was of a woman with caring blue eyes and red hair. She was smiling the most amazing smile. At the bottom, in swirly writing, the painting read; _Filled with love your soul was, compassion pouring out. Heart of gold, had you as well. A lover, never a fighter in this world of destruction. Ridding us from suffering and pain wherever you walked. You may be go__ne from this world, but never forgotten in our hearts. J.M.M, June 21, 1969- July 17, 2011. May you rest in peace._

I wondered who she was, this woman who looked nothing like Aria or Noah. I stopped suddenly when I heard a thump followed by a cry of "ARIA!"

I ran downstairs, too nervous to think straight or notice that I hurried past some strange man. I got to the living room and there she was.

Aria. And she was convulsing.

**OK, I'm sure you all know what Aria has. I felt like there needed to be a story on FanFiction where someone has a disease that could be fatal in the long run. I hope I didn't offend anyone, I have a life-threatening condition myself so..**

**READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR! (Please, for all you non-Spanish speakers)**

**PS-Sorry if there are dumb mistakes, I had to post this and it is 1:10 in the morning! WHOO :D**


	6. Did You Just Say Canoodling?

**Hey! Thank you to all the AMAZING READERS WHO REVIEWED! YAY :D I am now mentally all giving you ice cream... So enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

**Stiles P.O.V**

Aria groaned, looking very small on the bed in the hospital. I flopped off my uncomfortably small 'chair' and went over to her.

Her eyes opened slowly and found mine.

"Stiles? Why are you here? What the hell happened?" She whispered.

"I'm not exactly sure.." I muttered.

Aria sighed. "Fine. Suppose you should know. Hey so, my name is Aria Mendez and I have epilepsy."

I gaped at her. "That seizure thing?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Fantastic Stiles. Yes, I have 'that seizure thing."

She looked around the small room. "Where's Noah and Dad? Why am I here?"

I hesitated. "Well.."

_FLASHBACK OF EPICNESS_

"Aria?" I said, supremely confused as she shook on the floor. The guy turned to me.

"Who are you and why the hell are you in my house!" He shouted, obviously scared that his daughter was on the floor, convulsing.

"Uh-I-I'm" I stuttered, but Noah cut me off. "That's Stiles Dad! The guy I was telling you about on the phone before Aria fell!"

That's when I noticed her forehead, right above her eyebrow was bleeding insanely.

"Shit, what happend?" I muttered. My question was ignored, however, as three EMTs came bursting into the house, shoving me out of the way.

I suddenly had a horrible flashback of the day my mom died from heart failure. I was almost having an anxiety attack and I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Daddy, how am I supposed to get to the hospital if you go with Aria?" Noah said suddenly, bringing me back to the land of the living.

Aria's dad growled. "I don't know, I mean, that Stiles kid can't take you, I don't trust him yet!"

"What if he goes with Aria and we drive there?" Noah frantically stated.

"I don't like it, but it will have to do!" Mr. Mendez shouted. I found myself being shoved to the waiting ambulance.

The siren frantically blared as the female EMT took Aria's blood pressure and checked her pulse rate.

"She's stable, but bleeding profusely," The EMT told the other, who was attaching an IV into Aria's forearm.

"No shit Sherlock," I said under my breath. I didn't like EMTs ever since they let my mom die. I would be a murderous teenage boy with a lacrosse stick if they let Aria die too.

The ambulance arrived wailing into the emergency room.

"Coming through! This patient needs care immediately!" The EMT shouted. A nurse ran over and wheeled Aria down a huge hallway. I followed, unsure if I was allowed to be there.

"Who are you? Only immediate family is allowed in here" The nurse told me as she quickly took Aria's blood pressure. "I'm her- brother! YES, that's who I am! Her..brother," I trailed off lamely. Just then Aria's dad and Noah came bursting into the room.

"Only two people in a room at a time" the nurse said, annoyed. I stood up, looked at Aria's small form on the bed and walked out.

_END OF EPIC FLASHBACK_

"Noah and your dad went to go get a snack and they said I could stay here with you," I finished, looking apologetic.

Aria sighed. "One hell of a study day, am I right Stilinski? God, this wasn't supposed to happen anymore! The meds were working!"

"You take pills and the seizures magically vanish?" I asked, feeling confused.

"No, they prevent grand mal seizures from happening. That's the worst kind of seizure, the kind I had today," Aria clarified for my (very) confused brain.

"Ahhh!" I said, pretending I knew what she was talking about. Aria rolled her eyes.

"What time is it?" She said suddenly.

"About 6:40. Why?" I wondered.

"Damn! I missed _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _on TV!" Aria groaned.

"I'm sure they have it here. You're in the Kid's Ward at the hospital. I'm positive there is a _Harry Potter _collection in this place!" I grinned.

"WHAT! I have to stay here? Fuck my life!" She growled.

"You know, Skittles almost came with us to the ER. He sat next to your head while we waited out your seizure then when it was over he hopped onto your chest like he was going to stay there forever," I snorted, trying to get her mind off running out of her room and killing the doctors for making her stay here.

Aria looked thoughful. "He does that. For some reason my mind registers that he's there too. It calms me, I guess."

She sighed then. "My head feels like it weighs a million pounds! It was a tiny scrape, I didn't break my skull open! What is with the huge freaking bandage?"

Aria began ripping at the banage around her head. After a few moments, she flopped back onto her pillows, defeated, whispering a small "OW."

"I hate it here. It smells like bleach and death!" Aria said.

"And toys!" I contributed happily.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Yes Stiles, and toys."

The door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Oh, Ms. Mendez! Good, you're awake. I'll get the doctor. Tell your brother to get you some water," The nurse said to Aria. She then left the room.

Aria turned to me, one eyebrow raised. "My _brother_? You're my brother now?"

"They would only let family in! I had to lie!" I whined.

"But you asked me out. AM I going out with my brother? That's incest to like the second degree!" Aria said.

"It's only incest if you make out with me!" I pointed out.

"_No. _Dating, kissing, sleeping with, marrying, mating, watching movies and cuddling, dancing, tonguing, and/or canoodling with you is all incest!" Aria said.

"Did you just say canoodling? That's such a 1940's word!" I grinned. She hit me with one of her pillows.

"You are so annoying!" Aria groaned.

She paused, deep in thought. "You didn't have to come you know."

I smiled. "I wanted to. Besides I got to spend the evening with a pretty girl!"

"I was unconscious for most of it," Aria pointed out.

"Details, details," I waved my hand like one of those aristocratic people on British TV shows.

A knock on the door rang out through the room.

"That would be the doctor," Aria groaned.

"I'll leave, my dad's probably wondering where I ran off to," I stood up, getting ready to leave. The doctor came in, but Aria ignored him.

"Thanks Stiles," She smiled at me.

"No problem. By the way, when we were talking about what was incest, you said making out was incest. Does that mean we should make out sometime?" I grinned, trying to wiggle my eyebrows like those supposedly sexy male soap opera stars.

Aria laughed and shook her head. "Goodbye Stiles!" She blew me a kiss.

I grinned, waving as I left the room.

I opened my phone and checked it. The screen blinked _10 New Messages_. I rolled my eyes (Aria was rubbing off on me) and listened to the last one.

I grinned goofily, thinking about Aria as my dad's voice rang in my ear.

"_Stiles, you got some 'xplainin' to do!"_

**READ AND REVIEW?**

**Oh does anyone know where the last quote is from? Points to anyone who can guess. (Just cuz I'm feeling bored).**

**I don't know if I enjoyed this one, I needed a filler chappie so..**

**Did you all like it? Tell me what you think?**

**Sorry if there is grammar and spelling mistakes. My spell check was being a douche tonight.. Not sure why**

**YAY FOR TECHNOLOGY FAILING YOU!**


	7. Secret Nerd Lives and New Developments

**I'm so sorry that this is so late! I hope everyone had (or is having) very happy holidays! :D**

**Chapter Seven**

_Dear Journal-that-my-stupid-therapist-told-me-to-write-in-but-didn't-say-I-had-to-do-it-happily,_

_It's been nearly two weeks that I've been in this freaking hospital. I better get out before Thanksgiving or I will murder somebody. The doctors are adjusting my meds and testing new things since this huge seizure "wasn't technically supposed to happen." Well, no shit Sherlock, you don't need to tell me twice._

_I hate how doctors and nurses come in my room at 1, 4 and 6 in the morning. If nothing changed in an hour, why must you check 8 million more times? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! Along with that, why do doctors come into the room acting all chipper? I don't give a shit on how you're feeling as long as you get __out of my room quickly._

_Also, every single doctor that comes in here asks ALL THE SAME QUESTIONS! They're not even original questions. What grade are you in? What school do you go to? Oh, I don't know.. THE ONLY HIGH SCHOOL IN THIS TOWN? God. Why can't they just compare answers with each other so I don't have to tell each one what my favorite subject in school is?_

_On the upside, I've watched all the Harry Potter movies. Dad and Noah have brought some of my art stuff over. I've had things to do. The nice people, who work in the "Teen Lounge" and the kids' play area here, have let me play their Xbox and the Just Dance game on their Wii. (I beat some high scores, no big deal.) Plus, their collection of books is AMAZING! I also made a new addition to my Potter collage._

_The food actually isn't that disgusting. But I'm glad Noah smuggled me some Sour Patch Kids and Doritos. I survived because of her niceness. I hope she'll bring some gummy bears next visit._

_I've made a new friend. Allison Argent, the girl I met at school was volunteering here for some reason and she came into the "Teen Lounge". We started talking, and I found out she was new to Beacon Hills at the start of the school year. We talked about Harry Potter. Though she said she's a Twilight fan too, I decided not to hate her. We played some games and she smuggled me some of her Cheetos from lunch. She now has started coming over every day after school._

_Allison also brought her friend Lydia, the girl with the stick up her butt. Well, she's not that bad. Besides the fact that she criticizes my fashion choices, but she does that to everyone. She admitted to liking all my shoes so I take that as a step forward. Lydia's super smart too, I don't know why she hides it. She's been coming over alone and we always have this huge, complex discussion on Harry Potter. I'm super impressed. Lydia also helps me with all my extra math homework, since I suck at math…. I found new friends!_

_And Stiles. He came in yesterday and admitted to snooping through my stuff. He saw the painting of my mom and wanted to know what happened to her. I got so pissed. I screamed 'Invasion of Privacy!' at him probably 4 times. He apologized, but I'm still mad. I hate when people look at my art, I mean did I tell them to? I don't browse through all their personal mementos! I need to calm down, I really must get out of here….._

_OHHHH, I got to go. Lydia and Allison just walked in. THANK YOU GOD AND J.K. ROWLING!_

_~Aria ~8-)_

_Peace, Love, Potter!_

I looked up and grinned. "Hey guys. Just in time!" Allison smiled at me and Lydia wordlessly handed me a bag.

"DORITOS? SOUR PATCH KIDS! A HARRY POTTER COOKBOOK?" I shouted happily as I yanked things out.

"We thought you deserved it. You're so starved for good junk food!" Allison laughed as I bounced on my chair.

"And the latest Potter recipes," Lydia added, giving me her secret 'I love Harry Potter as much as you do' wink.

I smiled. "You guys are the most amazing Beacon Hills residents ever!" I leaned over, and we had ourselves a group hug.

"Are you still mad at Stiles?" Allison asked after we all pulled away.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. I mean, wouldn't you be?" Allison shook her head just as Lydia nodded.

Allison sighed. "You guys are cruel. He's Scott's best friend! Leave the poor boy alone!"

"Just because he's your boyfriend's 'BFF" means he's automatically liked?" Lydia wondered.

I made a mental note never to annoy Lydia since that tone she used was positively cold.

Allison groaned. "No. That's just Stiles. The hyper kid who gets in everyone's business. I can't talk to Scott without him being there!"

I snorted. "Sounds exactly like him!"

Allison looked at me pointedly. "Give him a break!"

I growled and Lydia sighed.

"Honestly, she's right. He hasn't stopped trying to get us to talk about you. He told me at lunch that he wants you to know how sorry he was for being a snoop." Lydia reported.

There was a pause as we all thought about this new development. Allison checked her watch.

"Crap! I told Scott I would meet him after lacrosse practice! I got to go! See you tomorrow Lydia! Aria, CALL ME!" Allison ran out the door.

"Boyfriend duty calls!" I shouted after her. I turned to my other friend, who was living a double life.

Lydia looked at me. "_Prisoner of Azkaban _or scrapbook?"

We both said in unison, "Scrapbook."

I had started a binder filled with everything Harry Potter. Lydia found it the other day and became obsessed with helping me work on it. She even called me at midnight last night to read me a quote from _The Chamber of Secrets_ that I needed to put down.

"You didn't add the quote?" Lydia said in dismay.

"Lyds, it was midnight!" I protested.

She glared at me. "I'm writing it now! Lazy girl!"

I guess Lydia's still Lydia, whether she's being the Prom Queen version of herself or a _Triwizard Tournament _winner.

"I found this brilliant picture of Emma Watson. I'll have to print it out and bring it tomorrow," Lydia said, forgiving me for the moment.

"YAY! Someday when we meet her, we will be like the Golden Trio. But with all girls!" I cheered.

Lydia laughed. "There, all added, with source information and everything." She put the binder back in its box.

I shook my head. "I can't believe you are a closet nerd! Do you like _Star Trek_?"

Lydia hit me with a pillow. "No, I'm not _that _far in Geek Country! Why, do you secretly like it?"

"No, just Potter. And Lord of the Rings. Sometimes." I answered.

"Dumbledore totally wins over Gandalf." Lydia muttered.

"I agree, but I have heard convincing arguments voting for Gandalf. Call me Potter biased, but I'm not convinced!" I laughed.

"Can we break into your Sour Patch Kid stash? I'm starving!" Lydia asked.

"Sure. But don't you have to meet Jackson after lacrosse?" I said.

"He has a Mercedes, he can get home. Plus, don't tell anyone, I think he's a complete jerk," Lydia whispered angrily.

"_NO! _Where in Azkaban did such an idea occur to you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up! Dating him looks good.." Lydia trailed off lamely.

"Looks good on what?" I questioned.

"On.. Your social status." She said, blushing a bit.

"I know you got bullied as a little girl Lyds, but being popular isn't going to make life magically amazing. It isn't going to clean up old wounds or get rid of tension between your parents. It might make things worse, trying to be someone you're not." I pointed out.

Lydia began to sniff. "You really are right Aria. But I have to get rid of the awkward middle school me. It was awful. I had huge teeth, was openly on the honor roll and my hair was bushy! I didn't have a boyfriend when everyone else did, my chest was flat, I was chubby, I had ache everywhere and ARGGH!"

I wrapped my arms around her. "Would it help if I told you that was me? I embraced my nerd lifestyle though."

"You're beautiful anyway! I can't pull that off!" Lydia sighed.

"Stop. You are so gorgeous. And I am done with this conversation because I feel so awful for starting it and making you feel all sad!" I shouted.

Lydia smiled. "I am a drama queen. Thanks Aria. I can't believe I told you all this stuff about me in a week of knowing you."

"I am a very personable person," I said, matter-of-factly."I could get Voldemort to reveal secrets no one ever knew!"

Lydia hit me with a pillow. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

I hugged her again. "Two Potter fan girls against the world!"

"I feel like we need rings to punch together every time we say it," Lydia stated.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll get right on that Ms. Martin."

Lydia looked at her phone. "I should go, my parents will freak if I'm not home soon."

I hugged her. "Don't let jerks get you down! Please don't text me at midnight tonight. I'm tired."

She hugged me back. "See you Aria! I hope you get out of this place soon!"

I fell back against my pillow cavern as Lydia walked out the door.

I opened my stupid journal.

_This place isn't that horrible._

**I know Allison wasn't really written right. Don't hate. But I honestly see Lydia as a closet nerd, reading Harry Potter with a scar drawn on her forehead and cheesy round glasses on her face.**

**You either like my portrayals or don't. (But you might want to like them or else Aria will stab you with a fork.)**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEE? :):)**


End file.
